legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S1 P6/Transcript
(Tempest is seen with the Protectors near the ruins of the Shadow kingdom, as the Sentinel task force prepares to seal the place off) Tempest: We did it, it's finally over. Allen: Yep, couldn't have done it without you guys to help us. Garrick: Cmon man, we had it. Allen: Yeah, till he threw you through the wall. (Garrick laughs at Allen's response) Garrick: Yeah. (Tempest stares off into the portal, feeling that something is wrong) Tempest: Hey, do you guys see... (She turns to see nothing but a dark void surrounding her, out from the darkness comes Delanis) Tempest: Delanis?! How did you get here? Delanis: It's really not that hard to walk into someone's fantasy world and ruin it for them, you know that reality will never come to pass. Tempest: It will, the Protectors will stop you. (Delanis laughs) Delanis: You really think that a young boy and his band of misfits can destroy the Shadow? They know nothing of what it can really do, they think it destroys but in reality, it creates. Tempest: You've been blinded by your hate Argelius, you know this won't end in your favor. (Delanis grabs Tempest by the throat, punching her and throwing her to the ground, kicking her face multiple times before throwing her across the void) Delanis: YOU KNOW THAT NAME MEANS NOTHING TO ME! ARGELIUS IS DEAD, I KILLED HIM! (Tempest struggles to get up, whimpering her words to him) Tempest: You lie. Delanis: Face it Fizzle, that parasite of a man is gone. Only his true form remains, and stands before you. (Delanis turns and begins leaving) Delanis: Face it, there is no hope for your world. Might as well give up. (Delanis leaves and Tempest awakens from her nightmare) Tempest: No, no that couldn't have been real. (Meanwhile, the Protectors meet up in their barracks after battling a Shadow Patrol) Allen: Damn, it feels like these patrols come by every 5 minutes now. Lenius: Because the last two actually have dumbass. Allen: Don't gotta get all aggressive with me, I was just saying. (Garrick suddenly becomes dizzy and sits on his bed) Siris: Yo Garrick, you ok? Garrick: I just felt a great disturbance nearby, as if the Shadows have penetrated a sacred place of the Multiverse, planning god knows what. Peros: Where? (A Sentinel soldier bursts into the room) Soldier: Protectors, come quick! The Warriors have breached through our defenses and have reached the Tree of Harmony. Lenius: I said we should have improved security there, you all called me crazy and look what happens. Garrick: Ok, we'll be right there. (The Protectors arrive at the Tree to find the Warriors tampering with it) Kalion: Oh shit boss, we got company! (Teronis turns to see the Protectors standing in the doorway) Teronis: Well well well, I knew we would meet again Protectors, and after such a short time as well. Garrick: Walk away from that tree, and leave this place now. (Teronis smiles and summons three Pures behind him) Teronis: I'm so sorry, but i'm afraid we can't, and unfortunately for you, it looks like the Casvac won't be able to recognize the corpses, EXECUTE THEM! (The Pures charge forward, one manages to pin Peros down while Garrick is able to dodge another's attack and decapitate it, causing it to fade out) Teronis: How's the excavation going?! Shade: I'm trying...this material is stronger than anticipated! Teronis: Hurry then! (Allen dodges the Pure's slashes until it manages to cut his arm) Allen: OW! Shit. (Allen manages to grapple it and stab it in the chest, killing it) Teronis: Are the elements extracted? Shade: A few more seconds. (Teronis pulls out his sword) Teronis: Then i'll finish this myself! (Teronis charges forward, swinging his blade at Garrick. The two then lock blades until Teronis pulls out a dagger and attempts to stab Garrick, but he grabs his wrist and breaks it before he can land a hit, causing Teronis to land on the ground on his knees) Garrick: Nice try shadow fuck! (Garrick decapitates Teronis, but is horrified when his head begins to regenerate) Teronis: You think it would be that easy?! With this seal, I become invincible, you can't kill me, you can never kill a true Warrior. Shade: Teronis, the Elements are ready. Teronis: Sorry to cut our meeting short, but i'm afraid we have to leave. (Teronis throws down a smoke bomb, catching the Protectors off guard and leaves though a portal with the Elements) Lenius: Oh shit. Siris: What now Garrick? Garrick: Alert the Princess, we may have a situation here. (Back at the Shadowrealm, The Warriors present the Elements to Delenis) Teronis: My lord, the Elements of Harmony have been acquired. Delanis: Good. You three have done well in this mission. We're one step closer to our goal. Teronis: Goal sir? Delanis: To find another Multiverse Teronis. Kalion: Sir, I've checked all the known celestial and philosophical logs in the Realm, there is no mention of another Multiverse. Delanis: Oh believe me, there is. Many different Multiverses exist boys, all in one place, the Omniverse. Shade: Is that even possible? Delanis: Very possible, very possible indeed Shade. Many different Heroes, many different Villains, many different Universes to enslave. Teronis: And just how are the Elements supposed to help us find this "Omniverse"? Delanis: Oh, you'll see my children, you will see. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9